Do What You Feel
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Cate sees in Bart the same sorrow she feels since Connor left The Diablo and decides to let her feelings for him free for the first time...between Blood Captain & Black Heart


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampirates; if I did, I would have a private party with The Three Buccaneers ;D

**Pairing: **Bart x Cate =D yes people, I prefer writing fics about Jez & Darcy or Bart & Cate than Lorcan & Grace xD sorry

**Moment it takes place: **Between Blood Captain & Black Heart, or maybe the beggining of Black Heart, you'll understand when you get there xD

**Raiting:** T, because of some hints

* * *

**Do What You Feel**

Cate was wandering on the deck of the _"Diablo"_, still not believing that Connor had left. Even if his decision of joining the crew in the first place was rushed, she couldn't understand his choice of breaking his own word. She was going through it once and again, when she saw a well known figure looking at the immensity of the sea.

The wind was playing with Bart's hair, and his sight was lost in the orange color of the sky at dusk. He looked sad; it was easy to read he was yearning the moments he lived with Connor, and maybe also remembering when they were three, along with Jez. She reached him, not sure if it was a good idea, but moved by the sorrow she shared with him at the moment. She gently touched his shoulder, and watched him turn with surprise. It was only then when she noticed the tears across his cheeks.

"Oh, Cate" Bart cleaned his face with his sleeve in a rushed and coarse way "I didn't hear you approaching…"

"Are you ok?" Cate didn't even know why she asked that stupid question, but she was still moved by the scene of the tough but caring guy with tears on his frequently smiling face.

"I…I don't really know how to answer that" he forced a smile "I'm very sad, but I know it was Connor's choice, so I'm sure it was for his best"

He was always so kind. Always, no matter what.

"I just can't understand why he did it yet…wasn't he happy here?" Cate looked down, trying to hide her guilt.

"I'm sure that's not the problem, Kate" Bart put his hand on her shoulder.

"I screwed up the mission, my strategy didn't work…maybe if he didn't have to kill…"

But Cate couldn't finish her statement, because she felt Bart's strong and warm arms around her.

"It's nobody's fault, Cate. It was his choice, it had nothing to do with us…It had nothing to do with you, especially" his hug became stronger as Cate's sobs became more evident.

The strong and proud female pirate felt more hopeless than ever, but she started regaining some of her strength just feeling Bart's warmth around her, feeling his lips on the top of her head and listening to his soft comforting words. When she was kept between his arms, she felt vulnerable, like every other girl; but yet she felt better, like if she belonged there, with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bart let her go and looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

Cate couldn't understand. Why was he apologizing for giving her some of the best minutes she ever had?

"I…I didn't mean to get that personal…I mean, I wanted to but I know I shouldn't have…I know you told me so, I mean you're the Deputy Captain…" Bart started mumbling, a victim of nerves.

Then, she understood exactly what had happened. She always kept a distance with Bart, even if she knew he had some feelings for her; but not because she didn't like him…she did, actually…more than she even admitted to herself. But she had to be distant, because of her position in the ship, her responsibilities, and also his.

But today, she wasn't feeling like respecting that. Today she felt alone, and he felt so too; they were going through the same path and there was no one who could understand her like him. But most importantly, once she felt him around her, his warmth and his touch, she couldn't help wanting more. All the small hints that made her heart beat faster could be forgotten, those simple "well done" gestures, those winks. They made her blush, smile and feel butterflies in her stomach; but this…this made her ager for more.

She broke the physical distance between them with a single step, crossed her arms around his neck, pushed him close and pressed her lips on his. Bart seemed to be unable to get it at first, but he eventually caught her by her waist, returning the kiss with his soft, warm lips. And that was it.

Cate brought Bart's face closer to hers, pressing her body against his sculpted torso, while Bart kissed her more passionately than before, asking for access with his tongue and exploring Cate's mouth when it was granted. She pushed him towards the mast, and pressed against him more fiercely, getting air at last after she did so. Bart's mouth moved eagerly to her neck, kissing her softly and nibbling too, while Cutlass Cate run her hands through his messy hair, enjoying each and every touch of his lips on her skin.

"I love you, Cate" he said, raising his head and looking straight to her eyes "I've always had"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I love you too" she whispered, kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around her again, kissing the top of her head. A soft breeze came across them and Bart could feel Cate shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I would like to go to my cabin, actually" she said, not looking at him.

"Alright" Bart answered with defeat, like if he would have enjoyed her company for a bit longer.

"Would you like to join me?" she looked up, with a gleam of passion in her eyes.

She blushed after saying so, aware of all the thoughts that came upon her head at the moment. But she wanted him so much, for so long, and now that she finally let herself do what she felt…

"I would be delighted" he said, with an honest and loving smile on his face.

That very same smile that made her blush, smile back and feel butterflies in her stomach…the smile she loved and made her undeniable his.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed it! It's kind of short xD but I just finished reading Black Heart (it was published very recently in Argentina D: that sucks) and I thought I would have wanted to see how Bart and Cate got together D: That was very unfair! I realize everyone would be excited about Grace/Lorcan and maybe some abut Connor/Jasmine but I don't like Jasmine D: and Lorcan and Grace...I don't have anything against them, I like the couple, but I'm kinda tired of the perfect guy and the girl who loves him undeniably since the first sight...I prefer this couple, that grew feelings from a frienship; or Jez and Darcy, that are in opposite sides but still had feelings for each other...I don't know, it's my humble opinion xD hope nobody minds **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome =3**


End file.
